


Cons & the Cape Cod, the soundtrack

by Browneyesparker



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Cons & the Cape Cod, F/M, Fanmix, JanexLisbon, Jisbon, The Mentalist - Freeform, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soundtrack to my story "Cons & the Cape Cod".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cons & the Cape Cod, the soundtrack

**Cons & the Cape Cod**

 1. lost at sea - dave thomas jr | 2. fallingforyou - the 1975

3\. intermission - sleeping at last | 4. sea of lovers - christina perrie

5\. xo - hannah emerson | 6. requiem in d minor - mozart

7\. i'll keep you safe - sleeping at last | 8. half-life - duncan shiek 

9\. don't let it pass - junip | 10. back at the cottage - martin phipps 

**Link:**  [cons & the cape cod](http://8tracks.com/browneyesparker/cons-the-cape-cod)


End file.
